


the night is still young

by jyuubin



Category: K-pop, K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Concerts, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyuubin/pseuds/jyuubin
Summary: in which somin and jiwoo meet at a concert.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin
Kudos: 14





	the night is still young

The chill air hit Jiwoo’s face as soon as they stepped foot outside of the arena, keeping a close distance with Somin to not lose her in the middle of the crows that were leaving the concert. Even though it was cold and the sweater she brought with her was clearly not enough for a late October night, it was still better than the stuffed and smelly air inside, and Somin was agreeing with her as she seemed much more relaxed than before.

She takes a moment to blatantly stare at the pretty girl in front of her since she’s busy typing on her phone and notices the ways the scarlet city lights were shining down her long brown hair softening her already soft features (if that’s even possible). Maybe the younger girl is already far too whipped but then somin’s eyes left her phone screen and looked at her with sparkling eyes and she thinks yeah she’s definitely whipped. 

Her eyes were flooded with an unknown emotion and her gaze was weighted. As she looked at her , Jiwoo’s lips parted. 

Realization hit her that the concert was over and technically her and Somin had no reason to stay together. Maybe it was because she spent almost all of the night with her hand intertwined with other girl’s but she didn’t want to leave her.

Maybe she was still on the concert high but she really didn’t want to go home. Not yet.

Jiwoo started to bite on her lip nervously, a habit she’s had ever since she was young and no matter how many times her mother had scolded her about it, it still sticks to her.

They fell into a hushed conversation about the concert that was initiated by Somin in front of the arena as it was almost empty by now. They were basically whispering to each other as if scared that anyone else would hear them or burst the bubble that they’re both in.

They had spoken a little before the show started but at that point they were still shy around each other and the conversation was not flowing like it is right now. It doesn’t feel like it was a few hours ago.

Jiwoo found out it was easy being around Somin, even though there were some unspoken words that neither of them had the courage to let out. Like how it was getting late in the night and gradually colder.

The butterflies never settled like Jiwoo thought they would. She thought they only were present because of how excited she was to see her favorite band and she might’ve had a problem differentiating between that excitement and real feelings. But right now she was positive that the warmth she felt throughout the night was caused by the other girl.

Somin deemed it was only right that she takes it upon herself and says it, since the other girl has made many efforts with her tonight. From approaching her when she was anxious about being alone, helping her calm down and holding her hand when her favorite song came on.

She swallowed the lump in her throat “Are you hungry?”, she asks with a small voice full of hope. She didn’t care if she seemed a bit too eager for an answer.

The stress soon leaves her body as the taller girl beams at her “i’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2019 and thought maybe i should post it somewhere
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 🥺


End file.
